


Waking Up

by lotsofquestionslimitedanswers



Series: The Wedding Files [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Wedding Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:06:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29501739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lotsofquestionslimitedanswers/pseuds/lotsofquestionslimitedanswers
Summary: Castiel wakes up in Dean's arms the morning after their wedding.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: The Wedding Files [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2167056
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27





	Waking Up

The morning after the wedding, Castiel wakes up and finds himself held tightly against something—no, _someone_ —warm. So warm and gentle but also firm, strong. Castiel opens his eyes and sees that Castiel’s lying on top of Dean and Dean’s holding him close. Castiel smiles. _Of course,_ Dean is a cuddler in his sleep. Despite his immense protests on the subject, Dean is a cuddler while he’s awake too. But Castiel could never tell Dean that…well, not yet at least.

Still, it’s nice waking up like this: in the arms of the man that he loves. And oh, does Castiel love Dean. Dean is the best friend that Castiel has ever had, sure, but he is in love with this disaster of a human. And frankly, it’s perfect that Dean is a disaster of a human because Castiel is a disaster of an angel. They were not made for each other by any means, but they certainly fit together well. Like all things in their lives, they had to make it work as they went.

Castiel feels Dean stir underneath him and looks just in time to see Dean open those beautiful green eyes of his.

“Hello, Dean,” Castiel says.

“Hey, Cas,” Dean smiles. He’s sleepy and his hair is all ruffled. It’s adorable. _Dean’s_ adorable.

Castiel kisses Dean’s forehead.

Dean lets out a happy hum and says, “I love you.”

Castiel feels like he has been bathed in warmth. He feels gooey on the inside, as if he has been melted by love. So much love.

“I love you too.” Castiel smiles.


End file.
